Vestige, Vegeta's First Son
by ryder75
Summary: A Story about Vegeta's eldest son, the son he didn't know existed. Takes place after the cell games. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Piccolo was jolted from his meditative state. This power he sensed, what was it?

Dende and Mr. Popo looked over at Piccolo, not yet sensing the power themselves, but seeing Piccolos unease.

"Piccolo, what is it?" Dende asked, with a look of concern.

"Something is coming!" Piccolo replied.

Half way across the planet Gohan looked up from his studies. He sensed it. It was a familiar yet unknown power, and it was getting closer. Gohan rose with little hesitation, closed his books, and went to his dresser. Moments later he was in his Gi. The gi he wore was the same as what he wore to defeat cell, except without the white cape and shoulders. He still chose to dress as original master Piccolo.

Gohan opened the window, not wanting to explain where he was going to his mom. He figured it would be a few hours before she noticed his absence, with how busy baby Goten kept her.

Seconds before he was about to blast into the air he heard Piccolo in his mind  
>"There might be trouble kid"<p>

"I'm already on my way" he told Piccolo as he blasted off towards the lookout.

Yamcha was just about to doze off to the baseball game when he felt it.

"oh no, not again" he grumbled to himself as he rose off the couch.

Yamcha's training was a hint of what it used to be. Though all the fighters including himself realized his fighting days were over he still felt compelled to join the other Z-Fighters. He went to change into his gi, if for no other reason than to look the part.

Deep in the mountains Tien stopped his training, and felt a cold shudder run up his back. Chazou looked at him inquisitively, "Whats wrong Tien"

"This power, its coming" he stated as much to himself as to Chazou.

"Chazou, you know the drill"

"TIEN" Chazou argued.

"Chazuo, go to Roshi's. This might get ugly" Tien said right before he blasted off in the direction of the Lookout

"Be safe" Chazou whispered as he slowly headed towards Master Roshi's

Krillin and Roshi simultaneously looked up as they both sensed the power

"Not good" the old man said

"Oh man what now" Krillin nervously blurted

"What are you two babbling about?" 18 demanded

"There is a power approaching earth" the old man stated as he put his arms behind his back and looked down.

"So! Who is it?" she fired back

Krillin and Roshi looked at each other before Krillin responded, "I am not sure, I have never sensed this power before" Krillin boldly stood up tightening his belt, knowing what this power meant. He slowly strode to the door of the Kami house before, turning back "I have to go" and then he blasted off towards the lookout

Surrounded by the white flames created by his kai, Gohan was making his way towards the lookout. He sensed the rest of the Z-Fighters doing the same.

700 times earth's gravity and the vision of Kakarot's half breed son transforming into a true ascended super Saiyan, blinded Vegeta from sensing the new power.

Since the days of the cell games, his life had been consistent, training all day every day. He had begun to spend more and more time with Trunks. Now 3 years old he was old enough to start his training. It disgusted him how soft and weak the boy was due to his mothers constant babying. Vegeta vowed to make his son a warrior, after all he had Royal Saiyan blood in his veins.

Finally Bulma and her father Dr. Briefs had created some training bots worth his time. Though not strong enough to kill him, with the Gravity Chamber running at 700 time Earth's gravity it wouldn't take much to seriously injure him.

His sweat ran down from his hair onto the tip of his nose, right as it was about to drop, he was gone, the drop momentarily floated before falling into the pool that was already their. Vegeta phased in and out as he worked to dodge the bots blasts. He tried to predict which one would fire next and where it would move. He knew he couldn't predict them, that was an upgrade he had demanded. He had learned of the bots repeated sequence after having spent several days straight in the gravity chamber. Normally to simply disable the bots would be enough, but upon realizing they were repeating the same attacks, he made sure their was nothing left of them.

Gohan landed on the lookout and looked to Piccolo, Mr. Popo and the young guardian. Gohan said nothing, knowing the others were close. Dende fought his excitement of seeing his friend, knowing now was not the time to be happy.

"Hey guys" Krillin greeted as his blue aura flashed away as he landed.

A nod from Piccolo and Gohan was all he got in response. Krillin's smiling face instantly went to a serious look.

The final two Z-fighters made their entrance, serious looks on both of their faces. "So what do we know?" Tien questioned.

"It is a big power level and it is headed to Earth, I suspect it will be here soon" Piccolo answered looking at each of the Z-fighters.

"This is ridiculous, why can't people just leave the earth be! I don't know about you guys…" Yamcha started complaining before Piccolo cut in. "Enough! It is our job to protect the earth not to complain about having to do so."

"Is it good or evil?" the young half breed questioned.

"I can't tell but there is something familiar about it"

"Hey guys, where is Vegeta?" Krillin chimed in, noticing for the first time the prince was not present.

"Ya where is that guy? He never misses a good fight." Tien replied

"Who cares. We don't need him or his attitude. Plus we have Gohan the strongest kid in the Universe." Yamcha declared as we walked up and put a hand on Gohan's shoulder.

Gohan took a step forwarding shrugging Yamcha's hand off his shoulder. He wished his dad was here, he would know what to do.

"The space craft is getting close" Mr. Popo declared looking towards the sky.

"He is right, it looks like it will be landing this way, let's go" Piccolo ordered, his body was instantly surrounded by his white kai and he blasted off in the air. The rest of the Z-fighters followed his lead.

"Good luck" Dende whispered as he watched his friends head towards the unknown.

His eyes were closed. He was relying on his instinct and sense to finish off the last of the bots. He levitated in the air, the simply task draining him of energy, in 700 times Earth's gravity. All at once the bots fired, he instantly phased out dodging the blasts. There was no slowing now each of the bots firing as fast as they could, always a second late.

He could feel each blast and avoided it with precision. It is time to end this he thought. The first bot went crashing to the ground. His fist going straight through the 2nd bot. 3,4,5 they all went down, till there was one left. The prince stopped several meters in front of the bot. He slowly raised his hand pointed it at the bot. "Raghhhh" he screamed the bot was gone and their was not a piece left. He opened his eyes, content with the day's work. He walked to the gravity machine, turning it off for the day.

The Z-fighters landed on top of a tall rock formation. They could see the space craft making its approach, it would land close.

"Lower your power levels" Piccolo ordered. "We don't know if they have scanners or can sense power levels" A look of concentration crossed over all of their faces as they hid their true powers.

They could see the ship wasn't that big. With an explosion of dust and rock it landed. The warriors all moved along the ground with great speed till they were at the edge of the crater overlooking the space craft.

"Oh man" Krillin squeaked out as they all gazed down at the ship. It looked like it had been through a lot, it was fairly beat up. The ship wasn't all that intimidating; it was a big cylinder, with some short stumpy wings and what looked like a big rocket booster on the back.

"Be ready we don't know if it is friend or foe" Piccolo warned.

The door creaked, with a pouring of exhaust it began to open.

The prince walked out the door to the gravity chamber, towel on his shoulder, looking content with the days effort . He was jolted as he felt the power, it was strong, not as strong as him, but who the hell did it belong to.

"Dad look at this!" Trunks demanded as he formed a small ball of kai in his hands.

Vegeta was frozen, how has he missed this new power, was this soft planet making him that weak and vulnerable. With that, he erupted into white flames as he blasted off.

"DAD! You didn't even look! Hey! Where are you going? Take me with you." Trunks protested, but it was too late

The Z-fighters all stepped back and gasped as they finally saw who the power belonged to. If they had ever seen a Saiyan, this was definitely one. He was a young man, probably still a boy. He was not taller than, Gohan and probably similar in age. He wore black boots, and had on dark green baggy pants. His torso was covered in flowing white shirt, it was baggy and loose, but still it could not hide the muscles underneath. His hair started with a deep widows peek on his forehead, from their it was big and black, pointing up in random directions, but they falling down past his shoulders in the back. His face was hard and sharp, and wore a harsh scowl.

The Saiyan scanned them intensely, studying each of their faces, but stopping to glare at Gohan.

"Who are you? And what do you want?" Piccolo demanded of the Saiyan.

Not seeming to acknowledge him, the young Saiyan started walking towards them.

They all backed up making room for him, not wanting to be too close in case he attacked

Gohan was staring at the boy, knowing they were both Saiyans, he was shocked, who could he be, there was only 1 pure blooded Saiyan left and that was Vegeta.

"Hey! Did you hear me?" Piccolo pushed wanting an answer.

The youth gave him a look of annoyance before he started, "I am looking for someone, I was told he was here" His look focusing on Piccolo, "It was the Namekians that sent me to this planet."

Piccolo, stepped back , a look of disbelief on his face. "Wha.. What? You've been to the new Namek?

The boy reached his hand behind him. All the Z-Fighters quickly dropped into their fighting stances. They boy paused at their reaction, then chuckled to himself. He pulled out what looked like a very old piece of parchment. It had deep creases in it from repeated folding and unfolding.

The young Saiyan opened it, studied it for himself, then spun it around showing the Z-fighters. A look of disbelief struck their faces as they all inched closer to make sure they were seeing correct.

It was a drawing, obviously done by someone with immense talent. It was faded, but there was no doubt who it was of. The boots, the gloves, the tight clothing, the unmistakable Saiyan armor, the scouter, and the face and hair of the prince; it was Vegeta. The drawing was obviously of him when he was younger, but nonetheless it was the Saiyan prince.

"I have come to the right place" the Saiyan youth stated folding up the old paper.

"But how do you know Vegeta?" Gohan inquired.

The Saiyan flashed him a confused look, "You know his name?"

"Of course, we know his name he is our…friend?" Tien stated, questioning the last bit himself.

"What business do you have with Vegeta?" Piccolo asked, taking a step back and crossing his arms.

"That is none of your concern where is he?" The young Saiyan demanded showing a flash of anger.

It was at that moment the Z-Fighters felt him, they were so caught up in this new comer that they had been blinded to Vegeta's approaching power.

Appearing to not have the ability to sense powers the Youth followed the gazes of the Z-Fighters, it was him, his jawed dropped, it was the one he had been searching for, for years. He felt a rush of emotion come over him which he quickly, suppressed. He regained his composure, and his look turned back to an angry scowl.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Here is this second installment. Please review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z.**

Vegeta saw the crater with the ship at its center. Next to the crater were the fools all staring up at him.

And in front of them was the new power he had felt. Vegeta momentarily stopped when he looked at the stranger. IT WAS A SAIYAN. He shook his head and continued down, not allowing himself to be distracted by this realization. As soon as he was close enough he made eye contact with the newcomer. He landed, right where the Z-Fighters had been, causing them to jump out of his way. Vegeta crossed his arms, still having not broken eye contact. He forced his face to hold its' scowl, as he hid his amazement at their being another Saiyan left. Who could he be? They had searched every record when they found out about Kakarot, he knew for a fact there were no other Saiyans.

"Do you know him?" Piccolo questioned, now staring at Vegeta. Vegeta didn't react, obviously not hearing him.

"Vegeta, he came here looking for you, the Namekians sent him here" Gohan tried to no avail.

"Who are you?" Vegeta demanded, not breaking eye contact with the youth.

A smirk crossed the young Saiyans face, obviously pleased Vegeta didn't know of him.

"I am your son." The young Saiyan stated, staring straight at Vegeta, all the while smirking at him.

"WHaa..?" Vegeta gasped stepping back. It raced across his mind, he had no son other than trunks, and this boy how old was he, he couldn't have been his son. He was lying

"HA," Vegeta laughed regaining his composure."You are no son of mine, you weakling, Who are you really?"

The Z-Fighters all looked on in disbelief, none bold enough to interrupt the 2 Saiyans.

"Look at me, do you not see yourself in me?" The young Saiyan asked, still smirking at Vegeta.

Vegeta held his composure together, but there was no doubting it, not only was this boy a Saiyan, he did bear a striking resemblance to him. Vegeta gave in an inch, "So what makes you think I am your father?"

For the first time, the boy broke eye contact with Vegeta, looking down. "I will tell you my story, but know, when I am done. I will kill you." He stated looking back up at Vegeta.

The Z-Fighters all gasped again, what was happening.

"Hahaha, you kill me, you must be out of your mind first you say you are my son, then you think you can defeat me. What sort of fool are you?" Vegeta mocked in between bursts of laughter.

"DO YOU WANT TO HEAR MY STORY? OR SHOULD WE SKIP THAT AND GO STRAIGHT TO YOUR DEATH?" The youth screamed obviously furious with being mocked.

"Ok, ok, lets hear your damn story," Vegeta said looking away from the young Saiyan.

The young Saiyan eyed the Z-Fighters, unsure of what their presence meant.

"They are harmless and if we should happen to fight they will not intervene." Vegeta ordered looking back at them.

Content with the answer the young Saiyan began,

"My name is Vestige, I was born on the planet Xanou, 11 years ago. The year before my birth Frieza sent 2 of his most ruthless soldiers to the planet. Their job was to eliminate all resistance on the planet. The planet had resources, and it had the population to harvest those resources, but first any type of resistance had to be eliminated. As a story goes a tall bald one, and a short one with large hair ravished the people, destroying any who didn't bow to them. By the time they reached my village there was no fight left, all of the resistance had been destroyed, they stayed in our village for a few days eating all the food we had stored for the winter, drinking all of the holy drink that had been brewed and beating anyone they felt like. On the final night my mother was offered up as sacrifice to the men, for she was young and pure. That is when you had your way with her." Vestige glared deep into Vegeta. His hatred easily visible.

"Sounds familiar," Vegeta said with a chuckle

"Most of my village died that winter from starvation. That next spring, more of Frieza's men arrived their job was to organize our people into slaves and begin the harvesting of resources. My mother died during child birth, I probably should have died too, but I was strong, no ordinary baby. The village elder raised me as his own. He told me of the horrors that had struck our planet, planting within me drive that would push me to become stronger and stronger. I was forced to work from a young age, the slave drivers saw my strength, it only encouraged them to push me harder. When everyone else rested the elder instructed me in martial arts, the work built my strength, the training built my skill. At the age of 5 the people revolted, I tried to help, I was easily the strongest of our people, I could have helped, but the elder wouldn't allow me. He snuck me to the pods the slave drivers had landed in. I didn't want to go for I could see and hear my people dying, but he gave me no choice. The pod blasted off, as I stared out the window a large space craft hovered above the planet, I could see a tiny speck on top of the ship. From that speck a large purple ball grew, within minutes my planet was gone, reduced to nothing."

"Apparently Frieza, didn't like your little revolt," Vegeta snickered.

"That's terrible Vestige!" Gohan sympathized. The newcomer stepped back unsure how to deal with the compassion from the other Saiyan.

"Uhh, yes well anyways. I spent the next six years traveling and training, with each planet I would arrive at I absorbed all I could, I trained until I had become stronger than their best warrior, then I moved on. The only possession I had was the drawing of the man who was my father. I showed that picture to everyone I met, I never heard his name, but many shuddered at the picture and told me of the evil Saiyans. Not all planets were filled with helpful individuals, some days I fought for survival, that is how I lost my pod. I had to steal the ship I currently travel in. I encountered a planet that was home to many of Frieza's men, it was there I learned of his death. The planet was divided, 2 different groups had risen from the void left by Frieza and King Cold's death. They fought mercilessly for the planet. I tried telling them it didn't have to be this way now that Frieza had died, but they were too consumed with power and rage. I searched the planet looking for good, trying to find anyone worth saving, but I found none. There was not a single soul worth saving on that planet. As I was trying to leave one of the groups threatened to kill me if I did not join their cause, I refused and barely escaped with my life. Once I reached space I made a decision, I still contemplate to this day. I destroyed the planet and every terrible soul on it. At first I did not know if I had the power, but something from within me told me I did. I used one attack and it was gone forever."

"Haha you might just be a Saiyan after all, with that ruthlessness," Vegeta Laughed showing a hint of pride.

"Not long after that I landed on Namek, though their people were not very strong, they taught me many great things and they also pointed me in the direction of this planet. Now here I am, ready to seek my revenge and destroy the one you call Vegeta." Vestige finished as he glared at Vegeta.

"Your story sounds believable enough boy, but I doubt you destroyed a planet, you are too weak" Vegeta said trying to enrage the boy further.

"Piccolo, what do we do?" Gohan whispered to his mentor.

"Nothing, this is not our fight." Piccolo replied.

"You destroyed my people and caused the death of my mother you animal!" Vestige yelled at Vegeta, as his ki started to rise.

"I don't care if you have my blood in you, I will still destroy you, you fool." Vegeta fired back.

"Everyone get back!" Piccolo order as the young Saiyan, began to power up.

"Wow do you really think they are going to fight to the death?" Krillin asked as they flew back to a safe distance.

"I have no doubt he will destroy the boy if he is pushed" Piccolo replied.

"Poor kid doesn't know what he got himself into." Yamcha chimed in.

Gohan simply looked on in amazement not sure what to make of the whole thing. Vegeta had a second son, and not only that the son is only a year younger than him.

"Do you think he can go Super?" Tien asked.

"I doubt it, though he may be powerful, I don't think he is hiding that much of his ki." Piccolo answered

Vestige's hair raised slightly from his power, he was surrounded in white flames as he powered up, ready to defeat his father. They both lowered to their fighting stances, preparing to start. They both phased out of sight, eruptions were seen in the sky.

The Z-fighters watched without missing a punch.

"Why hasn't Vegeta gone Super?" Krillin asked.

"He doesn't think he will need to" Piccolo said as much to himself as to Krillin.

A flurry of punches and kicks ensued, for the moment they seemed equal. They both knew they were holding back, but neither was ready to show their hand. Finally one of them made contact, Vegeta went flying down towards the Earth, stopping himself within inches. He landed on his feet.

"Not bad for a boy," Vegeta stated, "You should be thankful for my Saiyan blood, it is what has kept you alive so long."

Vestige landed across from him, preparing for the real fight.

"In your travels have you ever heard of a Super Saiyan?" Vegeta asked with an evil smile.

Vestige showed a look of shock that lasted less than a second. What the hell is a Super Saiyan he thought to himself.

Vegeta smiled then let out a war cry as he went super. His body erupting in yellow flames. His eyes turning teal. He phased out then reappeared, landing a devastating blow to Vestige's stomach. Vestige stumbled back a few steps, for the first time showing a look of doubt. Then at once they both phased out.

The fight continued, though it really was no longer a fight, Vestige fought valiantly, but compared to the Super Saiyan he was weak.

The older Saiyan was toying with him, making the younger chase him around. Vestige anger started to show as his skills diminished and he fought with rage.

They stopped in mid air. Vegeta's arms across his chest. Vestige panting and trying t control his rage.

"This is a Super Saiyan, boy" Vegeta declared.

Vestige stared at Vegeta, he closed his eyes slowed his breathing and prepared to attack.

Vestige phased out, Vegeta watched him approaching to his right. Vegeta prepared to block the boy's feeble attempts. Right as Vestige was upon him Vegeta sensed he power to his left. He saw the fist from the right heading towards his face. Vegeta moved his hand to block to fist, but was caught directly on his chin from his left. The image to Vegeta's right disappeared. The blow sent Vegeta flying backwards. He stopped himself in mid-air, pausing to wipe away the small trail of blood forming at the corner of his mouth. He smiled "That is a clever trick, boy, sending a fake image to the right while using kai, to hide your true self, but I doubt you can do it more than once or twice"

Vestige was shocked he had analyzed and understood his best technique in mere seconds, his grasp of fighting must be fantastic. He let a low growl of annoyance and phased out.

The fight ensued, Vegeta clearly having the upper hand.

I wonder how his skills with ki are, Vegeta thought as he effortlessly dodged the young boys attacks. Vegta phased out putting a good distance between him and Vestige. He started gathering his energy, he raised his hand and yelled, "BIG BANG ATTACK!" The young Saiyan saw the blast heading straight for him, without wasting a second he yelled, "Ki-No-PAAA"

Their attacks met, shaking the earth. Vegeta smiled, surprised at what the young Saiyan had amassed. But, it was not enough, he grimaced and let out more of his power into the attack, knowing it would overwhelm the young Saiyan.

Vestige fought with everything he had, for his mother, his people, his planet, for all the torture he had endured. But, it wasn't enough.

The smoke cleared and they all saw the Young Saiyan's body plummet down to the Earth.

Vegeta, lowered down to the ground look at the crater the boy's body had made and laughed.

"Oh no," Gohan screamed as he prepared to rush down to check on him. Before he could get far Piccolo grabbed his arm, stopping him. "Wait. This is not our place and Vegeta may not be done.

"Hmp, fool" Vegeta stated as he turned away from the boy, his black hair reappeared and his golden aura disappearing.

Piccolo let go of Gohan's arm. Gohan dropped down landed next to Vestige. "He is alive," he said aloud, but speaking as much to himself as the others.

The rest of the Z-Fighters landed close by.

"I'm done here" Vegeta declared as he blasted off in the direction of Capsule Corp.

"Piccolo, he is not dead, What should we do?" Gohan yelled to his mentor.

" I will take him to the lookout," Piccolo said as he picked the Saiyan up by his tattered clothes.

"Now what do we do?" Tien asked, not sure what to make of what just happened.

"You go home," Piccolo growled as he flew off with the boy.

"All that for nothing," Yamcha complained.

"Wow I can't believe how ruthless Vegeta was, and to his own son," Krillin said.

They said their goodbyes and blasted off in their own directions. Gohan racing to catch up with Piccolo.

"Piccolo, what will happen to him?" Gohan inquired once he had caught up.

"I don't know, but it is nothing for you to concern yourself with." Piccolo retorted. "Now return home before your mother gets mad"

"If you say so," Gohan replied, as he dejectedly, turned to head home.

So he had two sons. Vegeta pondered as he landed at Capsule Corp.

"Where have you been?" Bulma screeched.

"You missed dinner, and you were supposed to spend time with Trunks," She continued.

"Quiet woman, there are new developments," He shouted back.

"New developments? Is there a new bad guy?" She asked shakily.

"No, no, nothing like that. I will tell you later," He said as he made his way by her and headed towards the shower.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here is the 3rd chapter. Any reviews or suggestions would be great.

Several days had passed, but Gohan could not stop thinking about Vestige. He didn't know what to make of the whole thing. He had done nothing but, trained and chased after Vegeta his whole life, Gohan thought. Now what would he do?

"Are you sure you don't want me to heal him Piccolo?" Dende asked.

"For the last time, NO, he will heal on his own".

It had been two days and the boy had still not awoken from his beating. Though he obviously was recovering much, quicker than any human would, he still was in rough shape.

"Piccolo, what will we do with him?" Mr. Popo asked

"I don't know," Piccolo answered truthfully. "He has much more power than he was able to use against Vegeta, I don't want his full power restored till we learn more about him."

Suddenly the boy started coughing, the first movement he had made since his arrival to the Lookout. He opened his eyes and looked around, not hiding the shock on his face at the sight of Mr. Popo.

"Where am I?" he weakly asked.

"You are at the Lookout, it where the Guardian of the Earth keeps watch over all the people, and this is the Earth's Guardian, Dende," Piccolo said pointing to the young Namek.

"Welcome to Earth," Dende brightly said. Vestige nodded, showing respect to the Namekian, despite his youth.

"And I am Mr. Popo, I serve under the Earth's Guardian, would you like something to eat?" Mr. Popo asked, hoping for something to do.

"Ugh, sure I haven't eaten since before I Ianded on Namek," Vestige replied unsure of how to deal with their kindness after he attacked their friend.

They sat down and ate, Dende asking question after question about Vestige's time on Namek, Piccolo watching in silence.

After a while Piccolo grew impatient, "We need to talk," Piccolo intervened.

"hn", Vestige nodded, his expression instantly turning serious. He quietly followed Piccolo out the door. They walked all the way to the edge of the lookout. They both stopped, neither facing each other, both looking down at the earth below them.

"What is your plan?" Piccolo asked.

"I guess I don't know, all I have ever known is that I must fight my father, the elder put that in my head since before I could speak" Vestige answered, his brow furrowed as he deeply thought about the question.

"And what about the rest of us, do you mean us any harm?"

"No, but I do not think you realize how evil Vegeta is, why would you harbor someone so cruel?"

Piccolo got a laugh out of this, he knew exactly how cruel Vegeta was. "Vestige, there are many things you do not know, I hate to defend Vegeta, but he is not the same Vegeta who ravaged your planet."

A serious look crossed Vestige's face as he thought about Piccolo's words.

Finally after several moments of silence the young Saiyan turned to face Piccolo and spoke, "Will you tell me everything you know about Vegeta?"

"Allright, but this is going to take awhile" Piccolo replied.

"Vegeta! What is your deal? You have been out of it since you flew outa here the other day," Bulma demanded. " And you said you would tell me what these new developments were."

"Woman, calm yourself I will tell you when I am good and ready!"

"Oh ya, well maybe I start calling around and see if Yamcha or Gohan know anything."

"You will do no such thing. Do you understand?" He stated, showing a look of both anger and regret. What was Bulma going to do when he found out he had another son. Things had been good lately, well good for them atleast, but now this whole thing was going to get ugly. He got up and walked out of the kitchen, planning to resume his afternoon training. Bulma followed him as far as the doorway.

"I will tell you everything this evening, now leave me be" he ordered as he made his way to the Gravity Chamber.

For the first time in 3 days it was completely quiet on the Lookout. Piccolo, with the assistance of Dende and Mr. Popo had been telling Vestige of the Z history. Piccolo also told him everything he knew about Vegeta's ugly past. They had stopped talking a few hours ago and since then Vestige had simply stood on the edge of the Lookout, deep in thought.

His father, the murderous man he was, had as harsh and terrible of a upbringing as he had. Where Vestige's slave work was mining resources, Vegeta's was destroying civilizations. He was for the first time unsure of what he thought of Vegeta, and along with that he was unsure of what he was supposed to do with himself. He had never considered what he would do after he killed Vegeta, let alone if he failed to kill Vegeta. He was full of anger and rage, and he now knew not what to do with it.

"WHAT? You have another son?" Bulma demanded

"For God Sakes woman, let me finish," Vegeta yelled back. This was tougher than his training, and he had been dreading it.

Gohan thought about going to the Lookout, but he was a little unsure of how Piccolo would act. He seemed to want to isolate Vestige, and based upon his story and the beating Vegeta had given him Gohan figured he needed people. It was settled he was going to the Lookout.

"So, where is he now?" Bulma asked.

"Piccolo took him," he answered.

"Piccolo, why did Piccolo, take him? And where did he take him to?" she pressed.

"How should I know, he is not my son, he is space trash and that is all there is to."

SLAP

"He is your son, and you will honor that you jackass!"

Vegeta was still stunned by the slap she had laid on him.

"Well I am going to the Lookout and see what Dende knows, your mood had better change by the time I am back." She demanded.

"You do not have to live the same life of violence and anger as your father," Piccolo offered, breaking the hours long silence.

"What do I do now?" Vestige asked still looking at the Earth below.

"That is for you to decide, I think you have seen that the Earth will accept you, but first you must conquer your rage."

"But how? It is all I have, it has driven me, it saved my life many times" Vestige argued.

"It has also weakened you and blinded you. You are much more powerful than you fought, but you are unable to tap into that power." Piccolo was right, he knew something was within him, but he knew not what it was or how to access it.

Piccolo felt Gohan, before he saw him. He looked over towards the direction he would appear from. Vestige gaze did not leave the earth.

Gohan flew over the sides of the lookout, landing as his white aura disappeared.

"Well hey guys," Gohan greeted, nervously putting his hand on the back of his head.

"Hello Mr. Gohan," Vestige greeted as he went into a deep bow.

Piccolo gave Gohan an accepting nod.

"How do you know my name?" Gohan asked, as he blushed from Vestige's bow.

"I have learned the history of this planet, my father, and your family," he shyly answered.

"Oh so Piccolo, told you a few stories did he," Gohan retorted.

They all turned at once hearing the jet that Bulma was piloting.

She landed on the Lookout, much to Piccolo's annoyance.

"Helllllo," she shouted.

"Hey Bulma," Gohan excitedly greeted.

"You must be Vestige," Bulma said offering her hand to the young Saiyan.

"Yes mam," he said as he shyly put his hands behind him and looked at the ground.

"Well there is no doubt left in my mind, you are Vegeta's kid," she said with a smile.

Vestige eyes snapped up to her at the sound of his father's name, he then quickly looked back down.

Dende and Mr. Popo slowly made their way to the group.

"Well hey Dende or should I say Great Guardian of the Earth," Bulma said with a wink.

How dare that woman go see that punk, he thought as he distractedly trained Trunks.

"Boy you had better tighten than form up before I disown you," Vegeta threatened.

"Yes, father," he squeaked out as he practiced his kicks.

Vegeta thought back to the planet Xanou, that planet had some decent fighters, so it was possible the boy had a chance of not being a complete weakling. He laughed recalling the boy's threats of killing him.

As Bulma prepared to get into her jet she turned to Vestige, "Come out for dinner tomorrow night ok?"

"Uhh" he stammered out as he nervously looked up from Gohan to Piccolo.

"He will be there," Piccolo stated.

"Great," she waved and was gone.

"Ok I had better go before mom gets mad, bye everyone," Gohan yelled before blasting off.

"They accept you for who you are Vestige," Mr. Popo stated mater of factly.

Dende and Piccolo simply nodded in agreement.

A few moments of silence followed as they each recalled what had just happened. Bulma studying Vestige and bickering him with questions. Gohan trying to be kind, enjoying the time with someone his own age.

"It is time to begin your training," Piccolo Piccolo cut in bringing everyone back to the present.

Vestige began to lower into a fighting stance when Piccolo stopped him, "You must train your mind first, as I told you I once was evil and was controlled by anger, but I learned to control it, as will you"

Dende and Mr. Pop silently made their way back to the compound, leaving the two warriors alone. Mr. Popo couldn't help but see the similarities between Piccolo and Gohan's friendship, with what Piccolo and Vestige were forming.

Vestige and Piccolo spent the rest of the night in a meditative state their minds connected, as Vestige for the first time faced his own inner demons. For the first time in his life though, he did not face a challenge alone, he faced it with an ally, a mentor.

"He is coming here? Tonight?" Vegeta demanded.

"Yes, and you will be nice, understand?" she fired back.

"I will do no such thing, he came to this planet to kill me"

"Ya and you almost killed him" Bulma yelled back.

"I will blast him if he nears the compound, how about that, Woman" Vegeta said smugly.

"Not if you want that gravity chamber to be here tomorrow" she stated, knowing his weak point.

"You wouldn't dare!" he said, unsure of her.

"Oh I would, so be civil tonight!" she ordered.

Vegeta gave a deep growl as he left the room.

Vegeta's glare never left Vestige once during dinner. Vestige tried to meet him eye for eye, but was continually interrupted by Trunks and Bulma's questions. As soon as Vegeta finished eating he left in hurry. Only then did Vestige relax and start paying attention to Bulma and Trunks.

"So what is space?" Trunks questioned.

"Well, it is very dark and quiet. It is good if you are trying to focus on something or someone" he said as his thoughts went back to Vegeta.

"Wow can I go to space with you sometime?" Trunks continued.

"Oh, uhh , I guess" the Young Saiyan said nervously.

"Ok Trunks, why don't you clear your plate and give your half-brother a break," Bulma cut in sensing the young Saiyan's discomfort.

"But, mom."

"NOW" she ordered. Trunks slid off his chair grabbed his dishes and sulked away.

"He was so excited when I told he had a half brother" Bulma offered with a smile.

Vestige nodding his head in reply, not sure what to say.

"So will you stay on Earth?" Bulma questioned, showing concern for the young saiyan.

"For now, Dende is allowing me to stay at the Lookout, and honestly I have no where else to go" he replied, looking at Bulma.

"What do you do up their all day? Doesn't Mr. Popo kinda freak you out?"Bulma asked.

" I have been training with Piccolo, I plan to continue training with him"

"Just like your father always training" Bulma said with a sad smile, realizing what the boy's life had been up till now.

Vestige remained still, looking down at his empty plate.

It remained that way for a few minutes, Bulma unsure of what to say to him.

"I should be going," Vestige said as he stood, turning for the door.

"Oh well,ok" Bulma said, rising and following him.

"Come back next week, ok?" Bulma asked as Vestige prepared to blast off.

"Sure" and he was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

The next week was consumed with Vestige and Piccolo's training. The only breaks were for food and rest.

"I can already sense a change in him" Dende noted as he Mr. Popo looked on to the 2 warriors.

The two warriors bodies were both seated, legs crossed, arms crossed. They didn't move at all. They both were at peace. Deep inside their minds, a whole different scene was happening.

The two stood alone on a desolate planet facing each other. They were both battle worn, their clothes having been tattered from their struggle.

"You can do good! Save lives fight for justice! You do not have to lower yourself down to your father's level!" Piccolo yelled preparing to fire his ki.

"HE CAUSED MY MOTHERS DEATH!" he screamed as he fired his own ki blast at Piccolo.

"You wouldn't exist without that sin" Piccolo said before phasing out.

They met exchanging punches and kicks, Vestige taking the blunt of the attacks.

The sound of thunder exploded into the air, Vestige crashed to the ground. Piccolo landed far away and crossed his arms. Vestige stood up, gritting his teeth, showing his anger.

Something jolted through Vestige he turned around and stood face to face with his father.

"So boy you really want me dead?" Vegeta questioned leaning towards Vestige.

Vestige backed up, a look of horror on his face, his hands trembling.

Piccolo looked on, with a scowl.

"You want to avenge the loss of your people?" Vegeta questioned, taking a step towards Vestige.

"Well you can't you are weak!" Vegeta stated matter of factly.

"You were one of Frieza's slaves. Then you escaped only to become my slave" Vegeta said, with a sadistic smile growing on his face.

"What? I am not you slave" a confused Vestige stammered.

"Sure you are, you have not lived, your entire life and being were consumed by me. You didn't know my name you didn't even know if I were still alive, but all you could do was prepare and search for me" Vegeta said getting in Vestige's face once again.

"I…I had to….seek revenge" Vestige mumbled, tripping and falling backwards.

"You are a pawn and a fool" Vegeta yelled.

"You have let yourself be controlled by me! Controlled by the idea of revenge! No son of mine could ever be so weak!" Vegeta continued, now standing over the Young Saiyan.

"I am not your slave!" Vestige yelled.

"Oh really?" Vegeta snickered.

Piccolo looked on at the battle raging within Vestige's mind. This same battle had been raging since they started training. When Vestige and Piccolo were fighting, Vestige was confronted by his mind's manifestation of Vegeta.

The ground cracked under Vestige. His face no longer showing fear, now showing strength and anger. He rose standing almost nose to nose with Vegeta. His white aura exploded around him. The ground beneath him exploding, disappearing beneath his feet. Vegeta and Vestige were left floating, face to face. Vestige's power continued to rise, his aura growing.

Piccolo looked on in amazement at the power Vestige's mind was amassing. Piccolo's eyes lit up at the flickering of a few yellow flames. Is he going to transform Piccolo wondered, but as quickly as they appeared the yellow flames disappeared. Piccolo grinned, knowing it would happen, but not today.

"I AM NOT YOUR SLAVE! I WILL NO LONGER BE CONTROLLED BY MY NEED FOR REVENGE! I AM VESTIGE A POWERFUL WARRIOR AND YOU WILL RESPECT ME!" Vestige screamed, his ki exploding around him.

Vestige slowly opened his eyes, instantly meeting Piccolo's gaze. Piccolo wore a slight smirk on his face, he gave Vestige a slight nod. Piccolo then rose to his feet, headed towards the compound, leaving Vestige to revel in his victory.

Vestige closed his eyes and breathed deeply. Things had changed and he knew it. For the first time in his life, he felt calm. He then laid back stretching out on the ground. The struggle had left him exhausted and he tried to clear his mind.

But he felt, something. He felt Piccolo. He felt Piccolo's energy. Though not nearly as strong he felt Dende and Mr. Popo as well. He shot straight up and looked to where the 3 were. He couldn't see them, as they were inside the compound, but he felt their energy. This is what they meant by being able to sense power levels. He didn't understand it, but he could feel them, he could feel their movements.

Vestige thought, if the other Saiyans and half-saiyan had the ability to sense powers he must too, but rage had blinded him. He wondered to himself if he could sense Vegeta. He looked in the direction that Piccolo had sent him to Capsule Corp, he closed his eyes and focused. He searched for several minutes, one by one being able to sense all the small power levels that inhabited this planet, then it struck him. He could sense Vegeta from here, his power was massive. He could sense the changes in his power and feel it radiating, he must be training. He focused on the Vegeta's power, then he felt another strong power level close by Vegeta, it was Trunks. Vestige was shocked for a boy of only 3 Trunks had amazing power, much more than he had at such a young age.

A sense of anger and frustration crossed through Vestige, his half-brother, the son Vegeta acknowledged was already on track to be stronger than him. Vestige opened his eyes and crossed his arms, a look of annoyance on his face. How would he ever earn his father's respect when a 3 year old boy showed more potential. Trunks was on track to be more powerful than him, and Vegeta was years ahead of him, how could he amass enough power to give Vegeta a true fight and earn his respect.

Vestige was so deep in thought he didn't even notice Piccolo approach him.

"Vestige"

"Whaa" Vestige exclaimed tipping over in shock. Piccolo had caught him completely off guard.

"Give it a rest kid, you haven't eaten of slept in a few days, you will not be able to find the answer you are searching for," Piccolo said, showing his wisdom and understanding.

"You are right," Vestige replied slowly rising. He stretched his arms above his head and released a big yawn. "I suppose I am kinda hungry."

An hour later Vestige still had not slowed down.

"I don't think I can keep up," Mr. Popo exclaimed with exasperation. "He might even be worse than Goku."

Dende and Piccolo could only look on in disgust. The amount of food was one thing, but the lack of any manners was down right disgusting.

Finally it ended the Saiyan's hunger had finally been met.

"That was fantastic Mr. Popo!" Vestige exclaimed, gratefully.

"You welcome," Mr. Popo replied with a look of relief.

"I think Piccolo is right I do need some rest," Vestige said between yawns as he made his way to the sleeping chambers.


	5. Chapter 5

The dessert was endless, but Vestige could feel the power he sought. It was just out of reach, he kept chasing it, but it would get no closer. He flew as fast as he could, but gained nothing. He needed to become stronger if he were to earn his father's respect. He needed to get the power he sought, he had to. He dug deep and sped forward pushing the limit's of h is body. He was finally getting closer, but it was draining him to fly so fast. He pushed on, he was sweating from every pore on his body. He grimaced as his body began to struggle and tighten up from the strain. The power was closer now; he could see the golden aura ahead of him. Then it started to fade away as he started to lose speed, he couldn't keep the pace up. He closed his eyes and in his mind he heard his father's laugh, mocking him, laughing at his weakness. "NO! I WILL NOT FAIL", Vestige screamed, opening his eyes. His aura grew and his speed increased, faster than before. He was gaining on the golden aura. He could see the aura was radiating off someone, but who. He pushed on, reaching his hand forward he could almost reach whoever this golden aura was radiating off of. The aura was so bright it was blinding him, he still could not tell who it belonged. He forced himself forward, his hand grabbing the golden warrior. The warrior stopped, Vestige was barely able to not run into him. Vestige looked up, squinting to protect his eyes from the light. He finally saw the face, "WHAT!" he yelled. Then the individual was gone, Vestige floated alone, a look of shock on his face. He had only seen the warrior for an instant, but he knew who it was. It was him, but different, golden hair, teal eyes, and a bright golden aura. He had been chasing a Super Saiyan, but that super saiyan was him.

Vestige opened his eyes with a startle, his body covered in sweat, his muscles still clenched from his dream. He knew the answer, he must become a Super Saiyan, only then would he have the power to earn his father's respect. Vestige sat up in bed, the room was dark and quiet. His expression changed to a look of resolve, he knew the answer.

"So what did you find?"

"Wahaa" Vestige yelled as he fell out of his bed and landed on his head.

"Piccolo?" Vestige questioned, holding his head.

"Yes. Now what did you find?" Piccolo asked again, stepping out from the shadows.

"I found myself, but I was different, I was a Super Saiyan" Vestige told him.

"Mhm" Piccolo replied.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing in here anyways?" Vestige questioned, for the first time realizing Piccolo had been in his room.

"Your energy has been radiating, it was shaking the lookout" Piccolo answered with a smirk.

"Haha, oh sorry" Vestige nervously said.

"Don't worry about it, now rest you will need your strength."

"For what?" Vestige questioned.

"For training" Piccolo answered, leaving the room.

With that Vestige laid back in bed, resolved to become a Super Saiyan.

Vestige blocked the kick, that was aimed for his head, with both his forearms. The force still sent him flying backwards, he was able to stop just in time to see green fists flying towards his head, he was able to dodge and weave enough to not be hit. Piccolo's attacks kept coming, Vestige narrowly avoiding each one. Vestige was going all out just to avoid being thrashed. Piccolo, put his full force in a kick aimed for Vestige's head. Vestige simply had enough time to shrug his shoulder taking the blow to the shoulder, rather than his head. He went flying towards the ground, crashing with an eruption of dust and rock.

Piccolo was flying down at full speed, preparing another onslaught for Vestige. At the last second he sensed it, he jerked his body to the right avoiding the massive energy wave Vestige had sent his way. 'Lil punk' Piccolo thought to himself, noticing the blast had erased most of his cape.

"What the.." Piccolo yelled as he turned just in time to block Vestige's kick. They were back in the air, each sending a full onslaught of punches and kicks each other's way. It had been this way for almost a week now, they fought and trained for close to 20 hours a day. They only broke for a quick meal and a few hours of rest.

The energy Piccolo had sensed in Vestige that he had been able to use, was slowly starting to make its' way out. They fought evenly for the most part, some time Vestige having the upper hand, others times Piccolo showing off his years of experience.

'I wonder why he never came over' Bulma thought to herself. It had been almost a week since he said he would be back. She wondered if Vegeta had scared him off, he certainly hadn't been very nice to the little guy. Maybe she should go to the Lookout and see if he is ok. 'Actually that is a really good idea' she thought to herself.

"Trunks, you want to go to the Lookout?" Bulma yelled starting to look for her little Saiyan.

A few minutes later Vegeta heard the hovercraft leave. He didn't know where she was going and why she was taking the boy, but damn she had been loud about it. Who cares, now he could train in peace. As he tried to focus on his movements in the intense gravity, his mind wandered back to that crummy planet and those crummy people. He had been struggling to keep that women and her son off his mind. Perhaps the child did have potential, but who cared he already had Trunks, and even that was more than he had wanted. 'I wonder what he is doing? Probably training with that fool Piccolo, what a waste of time.'

"Grrr" Vegeta growled angrily, once again realizing that Vestige had invaded his mind and interrupted his training.


End file.
